


Always

by Hibari1_san



Series: Collection of Poems [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, POV Kozume Kenma, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:“Memories are forever." The Giver, Chapter 18, pg. 144"
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Collection of Poems [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546057
Kudos: 4
Collections: SportsFest 2019





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> For Sarah25 on Dreamwidth
> 
> "I just love childhood friends and thought that they would be great for that kind of prompts hope you enjoy my attempts at poetry !"

He’s leaving,  
That was planned for months,  
Yet still feels old  
As his warmth is now gone.  
  
He’s somehow here,  
Appearing in front of him  
While doing mundane things  
Before disappearing.  
  
In the morning he greets,  
During the day he talks,  
In the evening he smiles,  
During the night he hugs.  
  
He’s everywhere,  
Everywhere he goes,  
Because they’ve been together  
All the steps of the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
